


Impressions

by ThatWasntSoBad



Series: ME Relationship Week 2020 [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Impressions, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWasntSoBad/pseuds/ThatWasntSoBad
Summary: First impressions for Phoenix Shepard remain with her. Despite working with the Staff-Lieutenant for a while, and knowing him well enough to have passing conversations, she doesn't know him well. But when her youngest sister is struggling to come to terms with having a biotic implant, Kaidan is the only one she knows who could help. It a whim and a risk she's willing to take for her sister's welfare.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: ME Relationship Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770694
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Impressions

The Commander had read the files of personnel Anderson mentioned she’d be working closely with. There wasn’t much she needed to catch up on, having worked with them before - although not as close as she would have liked - and nothing caught her eye. The only difference was working with a biotic hit differently.   
  
Kassandra, her youngest sister at fourteen-years-old, had recently been transferred to The Grissom Academy and given an L3 implant. A month ago, she had just been having an anxiety triggered breakdown over the sheer  _ thought  _ of travelling off-world and leaving the only home she knew, full of wildlife and everything she loved, to live in a space station that hovered over Elysium.  _ What if Batarians attack? What if Pirates attack?  _ Were her first thoughts, and then it was  _ What if I’m useless and break someone’s legs?  _ Her most recent message stated that she had been relatively reclusive and found it difficult to make friends - that was something she had always struggled with and Phoenix gave it very little thought. What mattered to her was that she liked it and she felt cared for. But from the back and forth emails she’d been having, Kassandra’s anxiety had been unable to be tamed by Phoenix. That worried her.   
  
She presumed that it would take a few months for Kassandra to take the next leap and speak to people if no one else made the first move. And that could mean - it  _ did  _ mean - that she wouldn’t seek help for her anxiety. That, from what Phoenix knew about her sister, meant there was a high chance Kassandra would allow her mental health to simmer until she reached breaking point. An inherited trait the siblings all shared. 

Phoenix always had an appreciation for biotics - space magic as she used to describe to Kassandra when she had first started showing signs. But she never claimed to understand the difficulties they faced in life, being different to everyone else. The discrimination they must have faced. Kassandra was, for the most part, lucky. Luckier than most. She was timid, passive. Never got into another’s business. Until, one day, she defended one of her friends from a supremacist and she had a ‘biotic moment’ as she described it.

  
Her friend thought it was pretty cool, onlookers didn’t. It got The Alliance’s attention and off to Grissom she went. 

  
She simply had a new outlook.

  
“Commander.” 

Phoenix, who had been on her knees whilst putting her armour into her locker, looked up from her spot. The man who had spoken gave a salute and she instantly recognised him. “Alenko.” Despite having not worked with the Staff-Lieutenant, she knew him well enough to be able to converse easily, even if it was in passing on a breakfast or lunch run, stood next to each other in line and talking about anything in particular. 

  
He knew about Kassandra from one of those very conversations. It was one of those moments where it came up in question. She didn’t state too much - she only knew the very basics of the situation herself, and other pieces she knew of were just hear-say. She recalled he looked marginally surprised by her interest in what many considered a boring topic, but she wanted to know and learn. How could she support anyone without educating herself on the situation?

  
Phoenix knew him to be a man of integrity. He was an honest individual who looked at the bigger picture of a situation. She considered him to be a more logical individual and she trusted his opinion.   
  
“Anderson mentioned you wanted to speak to me?”   
  
She nodded. “Yes. It’s not urgent but I was wondering if you had any words of wisdom or encouragement for a fourteen-year-old who has just been given a biotic implant?” She looked at him almost sheepishly as she attempted to hide any concern at Kassandra’s mental state, in addition to any doubt she may have that he may be able to help at all. “I understand if you can’t help because of the difference in implants.”   
  
“You’re sister?”   
  
She was almost surprised by the question but she allowed her shoulders to fall and posture to slouch. “Yeah. She’s experiencing more anxiety than usual but I can’t help because I…” Phoenix sighed and crossed her arms. “I’ve not been in that situation. Specifically.”

  
Silence reigned for a few moments. Phoenix shifted almost uncomfortably to lean against the lockers. She wouldn’t have asked if she hadn’t hit a brick wall whilst trying her best to help. Although she had been in situations she could use to empathise with Kassandra’s predicament, there was only so much she could do to help. So she mentioned that she was working alongside a biotic who  _ might  _ be able to give some form of encouragement - even the smallest amount. Kassandra was fine with that. She was fine if there was none and just Phoenix. She was certain it was just a reaction to the pain meds whilst she was in recovery. In an unfamiliar place with a bunch of strangers.   
  
But now she had, she felt as if it was the wrong thing to do. It wasn’t a habit she made often,.  _ Especially  _ as a commanding officer.

  
“I’ll try to come up with something, Ma’am. I wouldn’t be my first choice, though.”   
  
She smiled softly at the comment. “I think you’re a better support than you believe you are, Alenko.” Phoenix straightened. “You can work on it after the mission. I won’t need it for about a day or two.”   
  
“Aye, aye, Ma’am.”   
  
He gave another salute before he turned and walked away. Phoenix watched quietly as he did and sighed. She felt guilty for asking and she’d thank him next time she saw him. He was too kind to go out of his way to help someone he didn’t know. But that made him a good person, beyond the uniform. 

She looked forward to working beside him and getting him a little more. 


End file.
